deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boudica/Bio
Boudica was the queen of Celtic tribes who led a rebellion against the Roman Empire. After the death of her husband Prasutagas, the Roman Empire seized her kingdom's lands. Much is not known of her background except that she was born with royal blood and was exceptionally intelligent. In the year 60, Boudica staged her first revolt with the help of her dead husband's people, the Iceni, and other tribesmen. They raided colonies and settlements, wreaking havoc and inspiring fear into the hearts of Roman citizens and soldiers. Roman governor Suetonis feared the raging tribal warriors and abandoned Londinium, a major colony which is home to the future London. Boudica and her warriors slaughtered many. Her kill count rises above 70,000. However, Suetonis helped defend the remaining Roman provinces by gathering whatever force he had and routed Boudica and her troops. The queen did not want to succumb to defeat and humiliation, so she killed herself. It is argued what was the cause of her death, many argue she took poison to escape capture, others state that she died by her own sword, while scholars believe she died of old age or disease. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Guitarcar) Neon: (Mimicking a history channel guy) In 27 B.C for some reason, Hannibal tears through Romes great defense along the Iberian peninsula pushing the Legions back in Gaul. Things however, change for Hannibal. Recon: Under the rule of Suetonis, Boudica and the Imperial 9th legion have made a truce. If Boudica defeats Hannibal's great army, she will be rewarded the title of Emperor of an independent Romano-British state. Boudica accepts and marches through Gaul ready to strike Hannibal's unsuspecting army. Neon: Little does she know that the Ninth Legion backstabbed her army and left just as the battle commenced. Seutonic planned the betrayal, Boudica would be used as a cannon fodder to halt Hannibal's advance long enough for the 21'st, 14'th and 9'th Legions to unite and sorround Hannibal. Recon: Here at an open meadow near modern day Paris, France lay the great battle between 2 of Rome's enemies. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x40 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x40 archers/long range troops As Hannibal is about to rest in the camp his small army setup on the meadows, A scout returns from a mission alone. Carthaginian scout: My dear lord, my dear lord!!!!! I have spotted naked giants in the forests. They have killed my escorts and spared me to give you a message sir. Hannibal: Hmmmm, the message is? Carthaginia scout: A Celtic queen by the name of Boudica asked us to surrender. There is a legion and a horde of Celtic tribesmen in the forests united. Sir, the odds are high. Carthage's luck has run out now. Our 160 men cant win against thousands of them!!! Hannibal: I know Rome very well. Its as decietful as a snake. It does not keep alliances permanently and the only goal in mind they have is to fill their bellies with scum. I doubt that legion Boudica has as allies will come to save her, she's probablly just a pawn of Rome. Hannibal: Tell my men to advance early in the morning on front of the forests in a phalanx. After a meetup with fellow generals, Hannibal reached the location the scout claimed was filled with Celtic tribesmen and Roman Legions. The army Hannibal prepared has set up the phalanx with the Numidian cavalry as reserves. But out of nowhere, He heard scary yelling and the Celtic tribesmen standing right outside the forests. Hannibal inspects their formation when he is hit in the head by a rock. He quickly gets up and sees his men hiding behind their shields from a volley of rocks. As a retaliation, Multiple men armes with soliferrums stepped away from the formations and threw their spears at the Celtic boys who were taunting them with their slings. The battle was brief and the Celtic slingers ran away back into the forest. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x33 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry 0 archers/long range troops Out of nowhere, the Celtic tribesmen ran towards the Carthaginians in a quick flash. The poor Carthaginians who fought the slingers were overun easily. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry 0 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry The Celts smashed into the Carthagnians only to have multiple of them impaled on the spears. Boudice realizes this and prepares the Chieftain chariots. Hannibal: x 88 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 67 infantry (20 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica then flanks the right guard of the phalanx and charges at a Carthaginian section of the battle line. Due to the length of the Sarissa, they are unable to set up a rear phalanx in time and is squashed. The survivors attempt to flee but are cut down by the angry Celts. Hannibal: x 65 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 59 infantry (10 are elite) x13 cavalry Hannibal wanted this moment to happen and orders his Carthaginian elites who were waiting for orders to engage the chariots with a slow phalanx march. Boudica spots the elites slowly decending upon them, the Chieftains however did not worry and charged towards the phalanx with mix success. Hannibal: x 57 infantry (39 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 38 infantry (0 are elite) x8 cavalry Boudica is frustated at the audacious fight the Carthage elites put and orders the chieftains to retreat when she hears the sound of galloping. -Crash- Hannibal sorrounds Boudica and her chieftains with the numdian cavalry he set up as reserve. She calls for help but also sees the Celtic infantry retreat from the ammount of casualties they took Hannibal: x 49 infantry (34 are elite) x16 cavalry Boudica: x 0 infantry Retreated x3 cavalry Boudica looks around the battlefield only to see no sign of the legion at all. She makes a desicion to charge towards Hannibal himself to get revenge before her inevetible demise. Boudica orders her chariot to move towards hannibal and they suprised the Carthaginian leader. Hannibal however, dodges the chariot in time and sticks his lance up the mouth of Boudica's chariot rider causing Boudica to fall. Boudica attempts to stand up but her faces is smashed in by the hooves of Hannibal's horse. Hannibal's horse then step on her face three times causing her skull to crack and her brain matter to seep towards the field making disgusting noises on the way. Hannibal: x 49 infantry (30 are elite) x15 cavalry Boudica: x 0 infantry Retreated x0 cavalry Hannibal shouts in victory and impales a pike through Boudica's anus right through her smashed head like Vlad the impaler and positions the pike like a flag on front of the forest. He then shouts to the Celtic tribesmen hiding in the forest. Hannibal: If any of you savages come towards us. Be prepared to end up like her!!!!! Winner: Hannibal Barca Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios